


Purple Shoes

by Yecam



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yecam/pseuds/Yecam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a prompt to write about two men in purple shoes and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Shoes

"Clint, why?" Coulson asked with a sigh.

"Why what, sir?" Clint responded with a barely concealed smile.

"Why did you pick purple shoes for this mission?" the agent asked, frowning.

"Well you see sir, I didn't pick them," replied Clint struggling to conceal his grin

"Then who did?" gritted out the agent as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"Natasha," Clint lost all semblance of control as he grinned ear to ear. "But sir, she gave a great reason," he assured the older man.

"She always does," muttered Coulson under his breath.

"You see," continued Clint, ignoring Coulson's mutterings, "we are supposed to be blending into the city and its people, but not the suits of the city, no sir. We have been tasked with inserting ourselves into the younger population which don't wear your favored three-pieces, but rather, drumroll please," Clint paused, but Coulson did not comply. "Fine, spoilsport. These!" Clint pulled out two bundles of clothing from his bag. One seemed almost entirely purple and one black. "I haven't looked at them yet because Nat said that they were a surprise, but I think it's safe to assume the purple one is mine." Clint shoved the black bundle towards Coulson and as Coulson unfolded it, he cracked a smile. On his hoodie with the words "I'm with stupid". Clint groaned when he unfolded his purple hoodie to find the words "I'm stupid". "Nat, why?" groaned Clint.

Coulson chuckled, maybe these hoodies would make up for the shoes. Maybe.


End file.
